


[Podfic] Leak

by Eralk Fang (EralkFang), sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Lactation Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leverage is leverage, Kylo reasons. Just because the weapon is unfamiliar to your hand doesn’t mean it’s not a weapon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Leak

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053698) by [Eralk Fang (EralkFang)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang). 



Length: 00:07:44

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Leak.mp3) (7.1 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/Leak.m4b) (3.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
